


Stories

by Thymesis



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Giles has a story to tell. Somebody listens.





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Posted to the exchange on January 13, 2018.

First he’d lost his job, and then he’d lost his best friend.

(Well, Elisa wasn’t “lost” _per se_ , but she definitely wasn’t around anymore.)

He still had his cats, though.

(Well, some of them. One had definitely become…cat food. Don’t think about it. Yes, best leave it there.)

And he’d gained the story of a lifetime.

It was at least as good as those motion pictures showing in the theater downstairs. Maybe better.

The charming young man with the sweet smile definitely thought so, and when Giles asked the man to tell some stories of his own…

…he did!


End file.
